


Kool Kocks Klan

by Sugarino



Series: White Man's Burden [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: America, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Asian Character(s), BWC, Breeding, Chad - Freeform, F/M, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, KKK, Maledom, Porn, Porn With Plot, Race Play, Race Traitor, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Sex, Slurs, Teenagers, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, White Power, White Privilege, White Supremacy, interracial, white nationalism, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Akko won a raffle at Luna Nova for an all expenses paid trip to New Orleans for her and her dorm mates. The excited Asian girl happy to experience another foreign culture with her best friends. Despite a rocky start at the beginning of their trip things pick up when she and her friends find some hunks to hang out with. They are a bit silly though. They are wearing Halloween costumes dressed up as ghosts and its the middle of April.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Original Character(s), Lotte Yanson/Original Character(s), Sucy Manbavaran/Original Character(s)
Series: White Man's Burden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885603
Kudos: 47





	Kool Kocks Klan

**Author's Note:**

> Request and an idea by a friend. I apologize for nothing :^}
> 
> Stand up and be counted, show the world you are man.

"Its vacation time!"

Akko loudly proclaimed, fist raised proudly in the air. Sucy sighed at her energetic friend as she and Lotte stepped off the boat and onto the port. The three of them had managed to nab a little vacation. An all Expenses paid trip to New Orleans Louisanna USA. 

"Come on you slowpokes, if you don't hurry up we're going to miss out on so much before it gets dark!"

Akko called to her friends again. With another sigh Sucy and Lotte followed Akko into the town. The Japanese girl just filled with amazement at all the vendors that lined the streets and the architecture of the city. It was no New York but Akko did not care and was going to make the most of this American experience. Sucy herself was somewhat interested too, mostly for it being America itself. Being Filipino she had a slight or maybe not so slight interest in the nation that had colonized her homeland. Her mom certainly spoke highly of them. She shook her head. Something like that would certainly not be happening on this trip. She just walked with Akko and Lotte going wherever the two girls wanted, which was apparently this pace called the Laura Plantation. 

To be honest Sucy found it an impressive first pick. She herself tended to have a bit of an unhealthy fascination with plantations that tended to scare some of her class mates when she went to regular school in the Philippines. The group had arrived at the Plantation, Akko and Lotte's eyes getting as big as plates at the gigantic house and its property before them. Quickly snapping a picture of the house with the camera she had put in a strap around her neck. Eventually the tour started lead by and Sucy did not want to be mean (okay that was a lie) a fat nigress of a women. While going around the property was interesting. Seeing what the inside looked liked and the fields outside and imagining what it was like in the 19th century Sucy was a tad bit annoyed that the Nigress kept talking in hard southern Ebonics and going on and on about something something racism.

"Yo! a' dahs here ahs where da slaves worked a' taahled for days. Sometahmes da massa would chahll out a' whahp dem tahll day could not sta' ay mo. jus' awful rahght?"

Sucy wish she could whip this ape of a women to get her to shut up. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to day dream only for a bit. She was dressed up as a southern belle. Big poofy dress still in purple and black to keep up her goth aesthetic. She was married to a white southerner who owned a plantation, they met and fell in love despite the circumstances of their race. In the fantasy Sucy stayed on the front porch of her plantation and sipped some lemonade. She then looked over the field were her negroes worked picking cotton. Her usually shark toothed grin going from ear to ear. She then took out her whip and started lashing at the nearest negro while laughing manically. She was broken out of this trance when the smell hit her and she realized that she was painfully close to the she-boon.

"Yo! Aahn't dahs tragahc mahss?"

What Sucy wanted to say what was tragic was the fact the two of them were considered the same species. Instead she just smiled as best she could and quietly said, "Yeah, sure."

The nigress seemed to be pleased with that at least and went over to Akko. Sucy assumed the shebeast assumed since they were foreign and not white they would agree with her.

"Yo! a' how about ya mahss?"

Akko just stared blankly ahead with her thousand yard stare. The Japanese girl was not usually bright and she was probably feeling overwhelmed by the hambeast.

"I think this place is beautiful!"

Was the only reply she cold think of and it was probably her honest feelings but it made Sucy sniggered.

"I think that the owner of this place was really nice for letting all those people from Africa live hear AND work on his farm. That was really nice of him."

At this point Sucy figured she would chime in as well.

"Yeah, not like they'd do anything back where they were from. Living in mud huts but probably not even that as they were already slaves."

The ham beast did not seem to like that but before she could go into Akko she was interrupted by a southern draw.

"Just leave the little yellow girl alone why dontcha."

The nigress looked over to this new voice. There were some others who were in their little tour group and the ones that got her attention was this group of three men. Nothing particularly interesting about them. They were well built but Sucy mostly hung around Asians and women so almost all white men were well built in her eyes. She was at least thankful that these men provided a distraction for her.

"Pssst, girls lets bail."

She and Lotte did not have to be told twice as they removed themselves from the area.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay so that was a bust, where to next?"

Sucy asked as she and the girls snuck out the back door of the plantation and then putting considerable distance between them and it. Lotte was looking over the map of the city and its attractions before seeing something that caught her eye.

"How about the New Orleans Voodoo Spiritual Temple?"

The two looked at her oddly before looking at the map themselves to confirm it. 

"I just want to see if its legit or if its how humans perceive magic."

"Fair enough."

Sucy stated.

"Guess we can stop there and see what's up with it."

A short trip later the trio had arrived though it was a bit underwhelming. The temple lacked temple features and looked like a crummy worn down old house. Then they walked in and found it to be, a crummy worn down old house. The house itself decorated in random trinkets from varying religions of the world though mostly eastern the girls noticed. Cynically Sucy thought that whomever runs this did that on purpose in order to trick dumbass Americans that they are more authentic.

"Welcome my lovelies!"

An older black women stated, coming from a back room whose door was draped in beads. The girls were just happy this one did not speak like it had just evolved from an ape.

"I can sense energies.... within you all!" 

She spoke more in an airy tone of voice.

"Yeah since we're actual witches."

Sucy muttered under her breath.

"Come come, there is much to do. Palm Readings? Bone Magic? Perhaps one to find love!"

At that last part Sucy scoffed not so quietly. Her sniggers drawing the attention of the nigress in front of them who only glared. Sucy was willing to humor her larp as a witch but tht stopped when she claimed to be able to do love magic. One of the hardest and most controversial. 

"Laugh all you want miss, but I see romance in the future for all of you!"

"Sure sure."

Sucy dismissed her. The nigress getting angrytook something off the shelf and blew it on all three of them causing them to start hacking and coughing.

"What was that? Is this... glitter?"

Akko asked. The nigger women smiled, for what reason smug that she had just sprayed the rude foreigners or if she felt she had actually done good Sucy could not tell.

"This place is a bust. Come on girls."

Sucy growled while wiping her face. The other complied and started to leave with her though before she left Sucy stuck her hand in the pocket of her robe and took out a vile with a green substance on it. Without alerting her friends or the nigress she threw the vile into a pile of junk the women had collected. Sucy was determined the women would pay for this.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well that was another failure."

Sucy sighed as she leaned back on the bench. She Akko and Lotte had retreated to a small park to get their bearings after that weird encounter at the Voodoo place. 

"Sorry about that guys..."

Lotte softly spoke while looking down. Akko saw how crestfallen her friend was and tried her best to cheer her up.

"Hey now, its not your fault. Sometimes normal humans like to pretend they are one of us you know? You had no way of knowing and it was still a... er interesting experience." 

It seemed that Akko had at least a little effect on her as Lotte started smiling. The group walked back into the main street of the city entering in from an alley way as a fire truck blared past. They over heard two women near them whispering to each other.

"You hear that voodoo place got burned down?"

"Yeah, they're blaming it on the KKK. I swear this country has gone to shit every since that orange cheeto became president."

To be honest at hearing the news Lotte and Akko were kinda glad it burned down. Fake places like that tended to give Witches and magic a bad name. IT was kinda like blackface, the irony being lost on those types of places. Neither of them noticed the smug and sharky grin on Sucy.

"Speak of the devil here they come now."

Whispered those girls again. The three witches curious at what they mean peered down the main street of New Orleans and saw what seemed to be some kind of parade. There were a lot of men with what seemed to be Tiki Torches walking down the street. The men themselves were a mixed bunch with some being in what appeared to be ghost costumes dressed in white robes with eye sockets and a tall pointy hat the girls found silly since the cone shape and it was no where near close to Halloween. The other thing they noticed is the men not dressed were in polo shirts and they had to admit extremely hot. They were all fit 20something white men. The girl did not even think to take in the people of the city being so engrossed in the sights but they were still teen girls and were full of raging hormones. Being stuck in an all girls school did nothing to quell them and now being free of the distractions of sight seeing and landing face first into a parade which was basically an all you eyes can eat buffet of white studs? It did things to them.

"Hey who are those hunks over there?" 

Akko asked the ladies nudging them with their elbow. They did not hear her but the touch did alert them and at seeing two of the three were Asian tried to warn them.

"You three ladies better get out of here!"

Akko only cocked her head in confusion but the two ladies fled as the parade was approaching. As the men got closer Akko got an idea she shared to her companions. 

"Hey about we join them!"

She exclaimed as she pounded her fist into her open palm. Lotte seemed to be a bit shy about and stammered out.

"I-I-I'm unsure."

"Come one Lotte, it will be fine. Akko is right. Beside we may get to get close with some of those stud muffins."

Sucy said nudging Lotte and making the Finnish girl blush at what she implied. Taking the initiative Sucy took Akko and Lotte by he wrists and lead them over to the "parade". For their part they were going to ignore the girls, thinking they were more of those slags who came to protest them but instead they the girls melded into their crowd and seemed to be... blushing? The three were blushing like school girls though seeing their bodies and looks they probably were. It was Akko who spoke up first and striked up a conversation. 

"So what are you guys? You're in Halloween costumes but its April? Or is this some American thing?"

"I guess you could say its that."

Came a reply fro one of the men in a white hood. 

"Eh Charlie. Ain't these those chinkies from that plantation a bit earlier."

"Shit Kevin I think you may be right."

The girls were confused until the Klansman that Akko was talking to and his friend removed their hoods. They were the polite gentlemen who saved them from that sheboon they ran into at the Plantation house.

"Wow small world I guess."

Lotte said. 

"So what brings you girlies here?"

The one who went by Kevin asked.

"School trip! I won a trip to come to America with my friends. Its been fun here but we haven't really had any luck. You saw what happened at the Plantation place but then we went to this Voodoo place and that was a bust too. Nothing but a phoney and fake."

Akko sighed as she recounted their trip so far.

"Well little lady looks like you had a spot of bad luck. I tell you what though. You and your little friends meet us for some fun later. We are a sacred brotherhood that love our country true. We'd be happy to show you some American culture."

This time it was Charlie who spoke. Akko's eyes seem to light up at that while Lotte blushed at thinking of spending time with these men. Sucy herself was grinning from ear to ear with her sharky smile.

"Mhm. Its just a little bit outside the city in the dark woods. Can't miss it. Look for the giant bonfire. We'll be waiting for you girls there."

Charlie patted the head of Akko who squeed in delight. With that Akko and her little group once again weaved through the group of people and exited back onto the street of New Orleans now a bit emptier due to the "parade" that had gone by.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You sure it was out here?"

Lotte asked. The three them had rode by broomstick, all three of them on one, past the outskirts of the city and toward where Charlie had told for them to meet them. 

"He said to look for some kind of sign a bonfire of sorts..."

Sucy muttered to herself. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw it. First flickering, then from their vantage point of the sky there was no mistaking it. A brilliant pillar of fire erupted somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"Aha there it is." 

Sucy brought them down in altitude as they descended towards the pillar of fire. As they got closer and closer they could make out what i was. A burning cross set on fire.

"Oh wow cool!" 

Akko exclaimed her eyes having that gleam in them again.She wondered if this was some special American cultural thing. And to think she and her friends were getting a personal view of it and by some hot men too. She blushed at the thought and was drolling a little. As they got even closer they saw the cross was lit in a clearing in the forest and surrounding it were the men in white thy had seen before. All of them moving in strange patterns and chanting something. As Sucy took them lower and into the clearing the men made sure to stand out of their way. The thre hopped off and Sucy set the broom down by her feet.

"Wow are you guys like ding some occult ritual magic? Really cool set up you got going here and I love the team effort."

The white hooded men said nothing, just stared under those blank hoods. The silence was only broken by a gun shot drawing all attention to the one who fired it who happened to be just another guy dressed in the same uniform. 

"Brothers. We have special guests tonight who will also be providing us with tonight's entertainment. Brought gratuitously here by Kevin and Charlie. As such they will be the first to commence with our guests."

The three got excited at that, they had no idea at all what was going on but these guys seemed to be speaking their language and the entire culty feel fit right in with what the girls were used to. The girl realized the white hooded men formed a circle around the perimeter of the clearing locking them in and from the circle of men three approached them removing their hoods. The girls recognized the two of the three as Charlie and Kevin.

"Glad you could make it girls. Sorry about the extra. There's three of you and only two of us so I hope you don't mind our pal Steve joining in. Well before the rest of us give you a warm southern welcome."

"Oh its no problem at all." 

Sucy said with lust in her tone. Adding in another hunky white guy only added more pleasure to her.

"Well time to show em the surprise I guess boys."

The three men pulled at the rope around their waist untying and letting the robes fall to the ground. The three girls blushed as the three men were naked the day they were born under those robes and they were gorgeous. Their bodies not like a body builders but they were firm and ripped, probably from hard farm work. their bodies were covered in various tattoos as well. Some of them being the emblem they spotted on their white robs of a cross on a red background. Others one seemed to be kind of symbol they forgot the name of. Manji or swastika or something. The girls wondered if they were a Buddhist group. Other popular tattoos were something that looked like cross hairs or the Celtic cross, eagles, and a phrase saying "white power". The most striking and best feature to them though were their cocks. Each man had a chub they were hiding under their robes and none of them were small for size. Each one at least 7 inches or bigger.

"So boys guess we take our pick now."

Kevin said as he walked toward the girls. He approached Sucy first who like the rest of the girls could only stare and marvel at his length. Smirking he approached her and without a second thought and with such confidence put her hand right on her breast and gave it a squeeze.

"You like that little chinky."

Sucy shuddered at his grip, strong yet soft on her breast and even as the insulting name.

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Well good cause you're going to be the white man's breeding toy now."

Sucy shuddered again and sub-consciously fingered herself through her panties. A futile effort as KEvin wasted no time in grabbing her roughly and start to disrobe her. The Flip girl going along with it until she was are bare as him. Her nipples perky and erect from the touching and the chilly air and her pussy moist from the thoughts of what he was going to do with that monster. Her back on the soft grass now the man bent down putting him arms on either side of her pinning her. His member going close to her dripping pussy.

"You ready chinky?"

She only nodded blushing heavily as the man and his monster entered her. She moaned as that snake entered her chamber. Her tight ten pussy wrapping around his older cock. The tip of his reached her hymen bumping into it. He smiled at her being a virgin.

"First time eh? This will be fun. The pain will be over fast don't worry." 

With that he thrust into her with all his might tearing her hymen. Sucy sucked in air as his rod penetrated into her deepest parts and tore her hymen. Touching her cervix and kissing her womb. He smiled again and decided to give her more attention. He put his mouth on her exposed left breast and start sucking making Sucy moan in pleasure again. His tongue doing a dance on her nipple and flicking the hardened bud. In her crotch the man kept pounding giving her womb a kiss with the top of his dick on every thrust. Sucy was in ecstasy her toes curling from the pounding and breast sucking. When another thrust made her lean her head back in pleasure she saw her other friends were in similar situations. Akko was currently with Charlie who seemed to have a fondness for her and Lotte was with the new guy named Steve. Akko was blushing heavily as Charlie licked at her cunt, the Japanese girl trying to suppress her moans.

"So, what kind of chinky are you girl?"

He said while still lapping at her cunny.

"J-Japanese!"

Akko muttered through trying to suppress her moans.

"Ah a nip. Got lucky then. One of the better Chinkys. I'll show you a good time too love."

Akko shuddered in anticipation of what he meant. The man stood up, stopping his cunt licking making Akko frown but then got behind her making he girl confused. The he lnked his arms under her and lifted. Akko rising up and up, raised by his strong build as if she were a doll.

"I love how tiny you chinkies and nips are. I just want to find things to bend you guys over on and rail you. Well we'll have to make do here. How you like this girl? Bet none of those slant eyes at home could do this?"

She had to admit he was right. Though she was currently attending an all girls witch school she still had some prior education to that in the Japanese school system and had lived in Japan. Even some of the adult men could not match this man's build or the ability of him to just lift her up like she was his fuck doll which at this point she had to accept she was. She felt a sensation near her pussy and then realized what it was. The man was at her pussy and currently hot dogging it. Teasing her and making her even more dripping wet.

"You want this?"

He whispered in her ear making her shudder more.

"Then tell me. Tell me you want me to breed it, but also don't forget what you are."

He smirked and smiled again as Akko got filled with lust.

"P-please. Please breed my slutty Nip pussy."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Charlie replied before like Kevin before him he entered into his own Asian. Impaling Akko on his dick like a kebab. Her hymen being torn by his dick in one thrust making her also try to keep in the screams like Sucy. Luckily the pleasure came soon enough as his man meat pounded into her as he shoved her up and down on his dick like she was an onahole which for all intents and purposes she was currently. Her tight teen Asian pussy clamping down on his dick. 

"Fuck your tight!"

He gritted between his teeth as she kept plowing into her. Akko's eyes rolling back in pleasure. Lotte was facing much of the same though Steve seemed to be a bit more eccentric then his companies.

"Eh, you ain't a boy. And here I thought I was going to get some prime sissy ass. Well shit. At least you're white at least."

Steve did not hide own proclivities but seemed to be proud of them. Lotte was still on all fours for doggy position though and she had no idea what she was in for.

"Well may as well put this pussy to good use but I am still going to use that butthole. Boy or girl you still had that and I made plans to rail that too." 

Lotte unconsciously clenched her butt at hearing that. Her pussy was one thing but the butt?

"Now now sweet hart that will just make it hurt more. Now let me show you how its done."

With his right hand he started circling around her starfish which Lotte embarrassingly found kinda pleasurable. Working his way up to it the man started to poke at her hole before wiggling a finger in. The sensation new to Lotte who gasped at it but she also found it pretty pleasurable.

"There there, see? Feels good don't it."

He positioned himself again while still keeping his fingers in her ass, his cock now lined up to her pussy. Lotte shuddering again at feeling that too.

"You should feel lucky miss. Unlike your friends you will get both holes filled!"

With that like his friends he shoved into her while also sticking a few more fingers in her bum. Like her friends she also flinched and tried not to scream as her virgin hymen was broken and her cherry popped. Luckily his giant monster soon brought pleasure to her as her own walls started to clamp down on it and even her butt got into as it too seemed to suck his fingers in. His fingers moving and caressing her walls in that hole as his dick kept pounding her other one sending her into an overdrive.

Back at Sucy she and Kevin had switch positions with her on her knees similar to Lotte but Kevin was holding her by her long hair, the pain of the pulling actually turning the girl on as he used her hair like a leash to fuck her pussy even harder and rail her body against his.

"Heh, I wonder if we'll get these girls preggo boys?"

Kevin asked to his comrades.

"If not us then one of the others will do it."

"Oh yes, hope you girls are ready. Since after us the rest of the Klan will be riding these holes too. We hope you like this American tradition!"

Came the voices of Charlie and Steve respectfully not that the girls could hear them anymore. They were all lost to the pleasure. Eventually the girls gave out. Each of their teen pussies clamping down on the monster white cocks inside of them and coating them in their loe juices as the girls screamed out in pleasure. This also had the effect of squeezing the dicks of the three men who also could not hold out from the pleasure much longer. Like them with one final thrust they emptied their balls into each of their newly found waifus, hoping that it was enough to paint all their wombs white and drown their eggs in baby batter. Each of the men set their girl down on the ground gently before giving them each a kiss on the forehead. They were southern gentlemen after all.

"T-t-that was amazing " 

Sucy gasped out as cum dripped out of her filled pussy. 

"I LOVE America."

Akko sighed as bliss washed over her face.

"My ass."

Lotte whined though she did not want to admit she found it pleasurable and wondered what that monster would feel like in her ass instead of her pussy.

"Hope you girls enjoyed it but it ain't over yet. The rest of the boys need their turn. I hope you show them some of that lovin too."

Charlie stated as he took out a cigarette and lit it. As the rest of the Klan members moved in on their prey the three girls smiled deliciously. It has a rocky start but they were glad they ignored all those rumors about America being a horrible and dangerous place or racist. They got to meet some new friends who showed them a great cultural exchange. They were unsure if they even wanted to leave. Staying here with these men? It seemed like paradise.


End file.
